Coleccionamos una vida juntos
by Zusuky
Summary: Kanako es mayor de edad y quiere ser comprendida, Souichi no parecería la mejor elección para derramar el contenido de su corazón, sin embargo, lo es. Morinaga por su parte ha madurado.


Coleccionamos una vida juntos.

.

.

.

.

\- Me falta cintura y mis piernas son muy cortas, odio mi estatura apenas alcanzó los 1.55 metros -

La tía Matsuda no entendía a su sobrina, a su parecer la chiquilla era un encanto con esos grandes y expresivos ojos marrón y esa pícara sonrisa, le daban una apariencia de inocencia e inteligencia que distinguía a los Tatsumi.

\- Luces preciosa Kanako, te pareces mucho a Hanna tu madre y ella opinaría lo mismo que yo –

\- Parezco una niña! ¡Mis amigas lucen mayores que yo, aunque tengamos la misma edad y este aparato en mi boca me hace ver peor, simplemente a nadie podría gustarle, lo odio! –

Ante las quejas de la jovencita, Matsuda san no sabía que más decir para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Se suponía que esas quejas ya deberían ir quedando atrás, pero comprendió que Kanako podría estar atrasada en ese sentido, pues no contaba con hermanas, en cambio, tenía dos hermanos y uno de ellos bastante rudo.

\- Te quedara una linda sonrisa cuando te lo retire el dentista y todas estas incomodidades quedaran en el olvido –

\- No es justo, ni Souichi nii, ni Tomoe necesitaron esto y ellos son hombres, además que mi hermano mayor es alto. Le diré que ya quiero que me quiten el artefacto. Sera mi primer San Valentín en la Universidad y mis amigas están organizando hacer juntas los chocolates. Quiero verme bien ese día –

Desanimada y preocupada, Kanako se miró otra vez al espejo mientras su tía la miraba con aprobación abotonándole la blusa rosa a sus espaldas. Ambas habían salido de compras y lo que a Kanako le pareció algo lindo en el escaparate de la tienda, esta noche a sus ojos tenía un aspecto apagado. Ni siquiera los zapatos le gustaron como se le veían solo se sentía satisfecha de su cabello que traía suelto y le cubría ya los hombros.

Una semana atrás, mientras jugaba baloncesto en su inútil intento por ser más alta, había recibido un golpe en la espalda de un balón que se le había escapado de las manos a un chico tan alto como Morinaga. El joven avergonzado se acercó a disculparse por su distracción, ya que desde las gradas las chicas le gritaban y animaban. Por querer saludarlas a lo lejos, el balón paso junto a él y no alcanzo a detenerlo, fue a detenerse cuando impacto contra la espalda de Kanako quien enfurecida se giró a reclamar a quien sea que fuera el imbécil. Pero no contaba con que aquel alto y guapo joven fuera tan amable.

Desde ese día, cada que se encontraban en los patios o pasillos de la Universidad se detenían a conversar y a Kanako le gustaba el chico, pero aún no estaba segura si salía con alguien más. En una ocasión lo vio rodeado de chicas y una se le colgaba del brazo.

.

.

.

\- No sé si decírtelo niisan -

Dijo mi hermanita al teléfono. Morinaga estaba ocupado escribiendo un informe en su laptop y parecía no escucharme, pero sé que sus orejas están puestas en mi charla al celular.

\- Ese chico me gusta mucho. Me quedo como tonta cada vez que lo veo, habrá un baile por el día de San Valentín y quiero que me quiten este aparato de la boca -

Siento que me ahogo con mi propia tos, jamás imagine que llegaría este día. Kanako a punto de cumplir sus dieciocho años y que tan desvergonzadamente diga que alguien le gusta. Deben ser las fechas y sus alocadas amigas animándola a declarársele a ese chico ¿Cómo debería reaccionar y contestarle? Si la regaño o le grito, jamás sentirá la confianza de decirme algo íntimo y es mi hermana. Quisiera decirle que la entiendo, que me ha pasado igual cuando tuve su edad. Pero ¿realmente me ha pasado igual?

Mi hermana acaba de empezar su primer año de universidad, tiene casi la misma edad que Tomoe cuando conoció a Kurokawa. Yo tengo 27 y estoy en los primeros escalafones de ser un investigador profesional y aún intento saber qué quiero de mi vida. Aunque mi hermana tiene diez años menos, parece que con cada conversación nos parecemos más, mental y emocionalmente. En realidad, no me molesta, pues noto que la mayoría de las adolescentes tienen un mayor desarrollo. Lo que si me molesta es que haya decidido irse a la misma Universidad que Tomoe eligió, la universidad de Tokio.

Eso me hace sentir muy alejado de ella que, aunque solo está en otra prefectura, pareciera que está al otro extremo del mundo. Ella continuaba hablando de aquel tipejo.

\- Nos miramos y luego me saludó y yo lo saludé, pero justo en ese momento tuve que voltearme y correr porque se notaba que estaba muy ruborizada. Me sentí muy tonta niisan. Te sorprenderá saber que me recuerda mucho a Morinaga san, son igual de altos y tiene el cabello y los ojos oscuros también -

Morinaga agitaba la cabeza negando cuando me escuchaba elevar la voz. No es que la fastidiara, si no que le decía que debe ser más discreta o escuchara habladurías de ella y su comportamiento. Las chicas no deben correr tras los chicos.

Para cuando terminó de contarme su experiencia yo estaba muy sorprendido. Ella podría darme más consejos de lo que yo pude hacer. Le di una excusa para colgar y me quedé sentado en el sillón. Sentí un frescor en mis mejillas, una lagrima escurría por ellas, ya que recordé que mi hermana apenas tenía cinco años cuando nuestra madre murió. Ahora comprendo porque siente la necesidad de contarle esto a alguien de la familia. Agradezco mucho que, a pesar de conocer mi carácter y mi sobreprotección, me haya elegido a mí.

Sé que he hecho lo imposible para que crezca completa en espíritu. La visito seguido y hablamos por teléfono varias veces por semana, la comunicación digital no logra compensar todo. A veces pienso que es mejor que no esté ahí a su lado para aconsejarla, porque soy malísimo, pero ojalá pudiera estar ahí para ayudarla en ciencias o la tarea de biología.

Debo admitir que el agua salada salió porque me sentía agradecido de que ella todavía quiere hablar conmigo de cosas como el amor. Pero también llore por mí mismo, por mi yo del pasado, cuando tenía dieciocho años no experimente sentir interés romántico por alguna chica, como ella lo experimentaba con un chico ahora. Algunas se atrevieron a declararme su amor, y tres fueron mis novias, pero no les gustaba que les dedicara tan poco tiempo, y yo me negaba a perderlo en eso, prefería ir a casa y comprobar que mis hermanos habían regresado a casa del colegio y asegurarme que hicieran sus deberes.

La insistente mirada de Morinaga dirigida a mí, me hizo sentir incomodo a pesar de que me había recargado al respaldo del sillón para que no notara mi condición, él se levantó haciendo a un lado su laptop y se arrodillo junto a mi pegado al sofá.

Le conté lo que Kanako me dijo algunos minutos atrás y el trato de consolarme al ver que me sentía nostálgico.

\- Debes estar feliz senpai, ella podrá gritar a los cuatro vientos sobre su primer amor en vez de tener que tragárselo como si se tratara de un mal secreto. Cuando era un adolescente que seguía dentro del clóset lo que más me preocupaba era no poder enamorarme y si lo hacía ¿A quién se lo podría decir? Ella confía en ti lo suficiente para decírtelo, algunos no tenemos a alguien de la familia que nos escuche -

Ahora entiendo porque Morinaga corre a ese bar gay de su amigo, necesita un confidente con quien hablar de la persona que le interesa y al ser yo esta, no puedo ocupar ese lugar.

Yo siempre he contado con mis padres, recordé que durante mi primer año de primaria me metí en problemas porque le pedí a una chica que se casara conmigo por medio de un corazón de papel rojo. Ella me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla que me hizo ruborizar. En ese tiempo, siendo apenas un chiquillo pensaba que estaríamos juntos. Pero a los adultos no les hizo ninguna gracia, convocaron a nuestros padres para hablar de nosotros y que siempre caminábamos tomados de la mano. Recuerdo que el viejo se rio, mi padre estaba aliviado y más orgulloso. Al menos yo ya había encontrado una amiga y no estaba solo, jugaba y reía como todos los niños de mi edad. Pero cuando mi madre falleció, viví un largo duelo y sin sentirlo, ya era un adolescente sin vida amorosa, sin desear experimentar en carne propia una relación romántica.

Al día siguiente Morinaga se ofreció a ir conmigo para llevar a Kanako al dentista. Le quitaron el dichoso aparato y le hicieron limpieza. No es que sea mi hermana, pero se veía muy linda. Ella nos pidió acompañarla para comprar lo necesario para preparar sus chocolates.

\- ¿No se supone que debes preparar un solo chocolate? ¿Para que llevas tantos ingredientes? –

\- Porque probablemente no me salgan bien al primer intento niisan y los que me salgan mal, te los guardare -

\- Eres tan considerada! –

Me gusta verla feliz ya no es una adolescente y tampoco se preocupa por casarse o mudarse para vivir con una pareja juntos. En su lugar, está aprendiendo sobre los sentimientos románticos sin la presión de cómo será el resto de tu vida. Yo ni siquiera me he permitido admitir que puedo tener emociones como la atracción o los celos, me lleva una gran ventaja en esos aspectos.

\- Niisan! …Te preguntaba si puedo llevar un poco de licor para que tengan un mejor sabor, Moringa san me ayudo a escoger este molde ¿Te gusta? -

-El licor suena bien, pero ese conejo y el enorme corazón parece infantil…pero no me extraña si Morinaga te ayudo a escogerlo -

\- No es infantil senpai! Es tierno y lindo, lo que pasa es que tú no eres romántico -

\- Morinaga tiene razón, eres muy frio y sin corazón -

A veces pienso que es mejor ser así, no quiero pensar en el día que le rompan el corazón.

Cuando tuve una violenta discusión con Morinaga por el amor, tenía 25 años y fue por algo muy estúpido, le ofendí ante lo que me ofrecía, su amor. No tenía capacidad alguna para lidiar con un conflicto en una relación, cualquiera que fuera el conflicto, y lo sabía. Y ahora mi único instinto era aconsejar a mi hermana que a su edad debía poner las calificaciones por encima del interés romántico, pero me contuve. Tendríamos que ser capaces de celebrar dos cosas a la vez sin hacer sentir que una de ellas es menos. Además, ¿Quién soy yo para dar consejos amorosos?

¿De qué manera termine con alguien cuya compañía disfruto, pero con quien no veo un futuro? Somos dos hombres, lo nuestro no tiene sentido o, por lo menos, yo no puedo entender cómo tendremos sentido.

.

.

.

Souichi ha estado muy pensativo durante los pasados días, ni siquiera noto que cuando entramos Kanako chan y yo a la tienda con toda clase de cacao, compre ingredientes para hacerle unos chocolates rellenos de licor.

Cada persona es distinta de los demás, yo no tenía hermanos pequeños de quienes preocuparme. Me preocupaba siempre por mí, había estado pagando mis cuentas con un empleo nocturno en el bar Adamsite, pero cuando me convertí en asistente de senpai, lo deje y me limite a sobrevivir con lo que recibía de parte de la Universidad. En el presente, aun necesito pellizcarme algunas veces de ver como mi vida ha cambiado, ver que senpai y yo creamos una rutina cómoda: salimos a cenar fuera de casa unas tres veces por semana, visitamos a Kanako chan y a la tía Matsuda. Íbamos a beber a algún bar cada mes solo para pasar el rato y conversar de cómo nos iba cuando no nos veíamos. Había viajes de fin de semana por parte de ambos para vernos, pero básicamente era yo quien viajaba más a Nagoya para verlo y me sorprendía cuando lo encontraba tratando de reparar algo en casa. Terminaba haciéndolo yo.

Verlo hoy así, tan vulnerable con lo de su hermana me golpeo, pero terminé por decir que me sentía honrado de que me lo hubiera dicho a mí. Después seguimos con otros temas, mientras le señalaba la mesa que reserve en aquella terraza.

He aprendido que a senpai le desagrada que intenté cortejarlo en todos lados, por eso seguí su conversación y el resto de la cena charlamos sobre el trabajo. Senpai estaba suspicaz y no quiso beber más vino, y me pregunto:

\- Intentas emborracharme tramposo? –

\- Por supuesto que no, pensé que te gustaría beber otra copa -

Terminamos la cena y me sorprendió que senpai aceptara un postre. Caminamos a nuestro apartamento, y cuando cerré la puerta le di un abrazo, para esos momentos yo ya estaba ansioso y lleno de lujuria. Con un susurro hable a su oído.

\- Los hice para ti, tienen licor -

Empuje un chocolate a su boca y el me miraba directamente con esas hermosas joyas que tiene por ojos. Pasamos unos segundos así y lo bese para probar sus labios sabor chocolate. Senpai tomo aire y me dijo:

\- Actúas como Kanako! -

Se giró y entro incomodo a su habitación, no entendí que fue lo que le molesto. Me comporté durante la cena, me contuve de besarlo mientras caminábamos en la oscuridad ¿Que hice? Por primera vez en mi vida consideré que tal vez senpai ya no se sentía incómodo junto a mí, quise sentirme más seguro a pesar de ver como lo miraban cuando entramos al restaurant. La intensidad de mi atracción hacia él, también creó una inseguridad y una manía en mí que casi nos destruyó varias veces, y esta noche no quería que fuera igual. He escuchado que las relaciones requieren de mucho trabajo. Y definitivamente así era. Pero no podía hacerlo todo yo solo.

.

.

¿Qué le pasa a ese Morinaga? Me hace bajar la guardia comportándose apropiadamente durante la cena y en el camino y cuando estoy seguro que no va a hacer nada, decide besarme y devorar mi boca junto a ese chocolate que el mismo hizo. Me hace sentir como un tonto, siempre planea y controla todo y para cuando me doy cuenta, ya es demasiado tarde.

A veces olvido que no podemos salir como dos amigos ¿Estábamos en una cita? ¿Acabo de arruinarlo? Lo único que podía hacer era regresar y preguntarle directamente, de otra forma creara sus interminables malentendidos.

Momentos después, frente a un Morinaga sin camisa en su entrada de la habitación, le pregunté:

\- ¿Acabamos de tener una cita? -

El sonrió con ternura y me jalo de la cintura.

\- Ven aquí -

Hice lo que me pidió y después tuvimos el mejor sexo desde que se fue a Hamamatsu. Me dormí en sus brazos y despertamos así. Fue la primera vez que había dormido toda la noche desde que el me visito, me hacía sentir seguro. Y yo lo hacía sentir seguro a él.

.

.

\- Creo que no le gusto como el me gusta a mí, niisan -

Dijo mi hermana. No se escuchaba deprimida.

\- Pero podríamos ser muy buenos amigos. Ya veré, de todos modos, los chocolates quedaron fantásticos. Agradecele a Morinaga san por decirme como preparalos -

Sí, ella es mi hermanita, muy fuerte y animosa. Estoy muy contento de que ahora quiera celebrar conmigo sus excelentes calificaciones. Con su intelecto es fácil de cuantificar su aprendizaje y el desarrollo, pero ya quisiera yo haber podido aprender los límites entre la atracción romántica y la platónica antes de los 25.

Seguramente voy a tener que esperar mínimo cinco años antes de poder darle consejos amorosos a mi hermana que le sean útiles, y para entonces va a estar tan adelantada respecto a mí que ni siquiera los va a necesitar. Hasta que llegue ese momento me dará gusto aprender a su lado, separados por la edad y por la distancia, pero unidos por la idea de que algún día ambos podamos relatar nuestras historias.

Quizás contaremos las historias a toda la familia. Mi vida junto a Morinaga, el viaje al onsen de Fukuoka, nuestra salida juntos al Hanami, recibir al viejo cada cierto tiempo, intentar asesinar a Kurokawa en cada visita al lado del tonto de Tomoe, el viaje a Canadá y la visita de Morinaga en ese lugar y claro no podrían faltar todas las peleas, las decepciones y la alegría. Recolectamos estas cosas ahora para poder recordarlas después. Estamos extrayendo recuerdos como piedrecillas coleccionables. Pero también colecciono…los chocolates uno por cada año junto a él.

Coleccionamos una vida juntos. Si eso no es romántico, no sé qué lo sea.

Si eso no es algo que se pueda festejar ¿Que más podría valer la pena?

.

.

.

Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció.

.

.

.

Saludos!

.

.

.


End file.
